The Last Skychild
by Dying Reader
Summary: A young hero with the fate of Hyrule in his hands... A young girl who dreams of the sky, but doesn't know why... An evil force that threatens all that is and will be... This is the story of two destinies, intertwined across earth and sky with an outcome even the goddesses won't see coming. A story during the course of Twilight Princess and chronicles Link's journey. LinkxOC
1. Prologue- Falling into Darkness

Hey guys! So this my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to do regular updates but with school and work we'll see how that goes. So anyway I hope you enjoy my first fanfic The Last Skychild!

Prologue-Falling into Darkness

Do you ever get that feeling like you're falling, where your body is weightless right before the instant it hits the ground? I have. In fact it's happening right now, or what I should say is that is all I remember. Other than the pain, that too. Ya that part REALLY sucked. But I can't remember anything; where I'm from, how I got to this weird spring(other than falling, of course) or my own name. That's right, I can't even remember my own name. Maybe I should make one up; Sally, Kendra, Mary Sue. No definitely not that one! I can't think of one now cause my brain is all muddled and the darkness is starting to creep in again, but maybe later I'll think of a good one. I stare up at the stars, willing the darkness to take my pain away and convincing myself that I'll deal with my problems later. However, my train of thought is cut short when the blackness envelopes me into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 1- Willow's Branches

Hey there everyone!(cricket chirps) Okay then, let me try that again! Hey there select people who have found my story!(a couple cheers) That's better. So here is the first chapter where stuff actually happens(what! stuff actually happens! Oh My Gosh!). Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and please review! I'm talking to you Zammie!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, just my OC and if I did, I would have refused to let Midna leave!**

Chapter 1- Willow's Branches

I wake up with a headache and as I sit up I realize that my body isn't broken. _Really?_ I check again and find that nothing is broken, only achy_. How does that work? I was in so much pain before._ I look around for some indication of how long I was unconscious for and am rewarded with the first streaks of sunlight painting the horizon in oranges and yellows_. Looks like I haven't been out for too long, but why do I feel so great if I've only been out for a few hours? Whatever, I'm just glad not the be dead._ As I slowly stand up to test my joints I take a better look at my surroundings. I'm standing in the middle of a spring with dirt walls covered in vegetation surrounding me, giving the impression of a circular room. In front of me is a small waterfall, stones with strange patterns resting on top. Behind me a wooden gate with a path leading right and left. Dark trees tower above me, growing lighter with the light from the rising sun. As I stand there taking in my surroundings I realize that I was laying _in_ the spring and my whole back is wet and dripping. _Great, just another thing for me to do__ today__. I'll put that on my To-Do list, along with finding out where I am, choosing a name for myself, and getting something to eat cause I'm starving._ To prove my point my stomach growls at me reproachfully. "Shut up you," I scold it as I make my way from the spring to the gate, looking both ways deciding on which path to take. "Which way, which way," I sing to myself as I sway forward and back on the balls of my feet. I take a left seeing less forest and a better chance at finding civilization. As I walk down the path letting my clothes dry, I listen to the early morning sounds of animals waking up and bask in the warmth of what must be early summer. Totally absorbed in the environment surrounding me, I nearly jumped out of my skin when three children following a monkey ran past me screaming bloody- murder into the forest. _What was that all about,_ I thought as I tried to recover from my near-death experience. I was less surprised, however, when an older teen, probably sixteen or seventeen came from the same direction looking panicked.

"Have you seen three children run by here?! One was a young girl who has brown hair, the other one was a boy wearing a red bandana, and the last one was a small boy who looks like a baby. They just ran into the woods and it's not safe anymore since the monsters started showing up and I have to find them before something bad happens and, and..." he finished, running out of breath and looking distraught.

I felt bad for the guy and finding out that there were monsters in the woods was also beneficial for me. _Good thing I didn't go right after all or else I would have been in a heap of trouble._ "I saw them go that way," I said, pointing over my shoulder in the direction of the woods. Before you could say 'boo' he was racing in the direction of the woods, yelling his thanks over his shoulder. _That was a strange encounter,_ I thought to myself as I continued my way towards what must be a village, since I doubted three kids and a teenager would be living in the woods by themselves. I reached another clearing where a treehouse and a huge Clydesdale stood waiting. I cautiously walked by the horse, outside of it's personal space since it was huge and I did NOT want to provoke it. It glared at me as I continued around it and noticed what at one point might have been wooden targets. _Huh, things just keep getting stranger and stranger. _I walked over and picked a piece up, noticing that there was another child standing by a gate staring at me in fear, like I was from another planet. Dropping the piece suddenly I said, "I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone else was here. Could you tell me where I am?"

"Are you lost?" the young boy asked. He had fair blond hair and clear blue eyes. He seemed more curious now that he knew I wasn't going to attack him. _Like I would,_ I thought to myself. _He looks so sweet._

"Well, you could say that. It's kinda hard to explain..." I trailed off, looking towards the woods that held the spring.

"I can take you to the mayor. He can help you find where you need to go and then you won't be lost anymore!" The boy said, his eyes gleaming with happiness at being able to help. "We even have a map of ALL of Hyrule!" He continued gleefully, taking me by the hand and pulling me towards the gate. _So I was in Hyrule, _I thought to myself as the boy pulled me towards the gate. _It's a good place as any to start. _"By the way, my name is Colin. What's yours?" he asked cheerfully.

"You see Colin, I don't remember my name and I have yet to come up with one myself. So you could say I don't have one at the moment," I said smiling sadly at him. _I wish I had thought of one earlier, now he's gonna think I'm REALLY strange. _

"Oh... Then I'll just think of one for you," he stopped, looking me up and down in a serious manner. Taking in my long black hair, narrow face, pointed ears and willowy figure, his eyes lit up as an idea popped into his head. "I know! How about Willow?"

"Willow? Hmmmm..." I said tapping my chin thoughtfully. It _was _a good name and it also had a nice ring to it. I smiled at Colin, "Willow it is," I proclaimed as he gave me a wide smile. _Gosh, he is just so cute!_

"Okay then Willow, let's keep going," he said and pulled me down the path towards the village.


	3. Chapter 2-Preparations

Hey I'm back! It's nice to see some of you actually managed to review my first chapter which I am absolutely thrilled about. So thrilled in fact that I'm going to give Zammie pokemon master and everything105 some cookies*gives cookies*. I'll give a different type of cookie for each chapter to those people who review my stories. Yes, I am aware that this is bribery and no, I do not care*munches cookie*. Well that's enough of my rambling, I bring you The Last Skychild: Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, just my OC and if I did, I would have made Fyer and Falbi a lot less creepier!**

****Chapter 2- Preparations

As Colin lead me through the town to get to the mayor's house, he told me all about the town. Not that I was really listening though because I had bigger problems to worry about, like what I would tell the mayor and my future plans after that. However, after a while something Colin said grabbed my attention. "Wait, did you say other children?" I asked stopping by the bridge that crossed a little stream on the way to the mayor's house.

"Ya, Talo, Malo, and Beth are the only other children than me, but they don't always treat me nicely... Today they're with Link though, trying out his new slingshot and wooden sword that my dad made him." He stopped too, looking back at me and seeing my look of alarm. "Why what's the matter?"

"I saw-what was his name, Link- running after three children who had raced into the woods after a monkey, that was them, wasn't it?" I said nervously, looking back in the direction of the woods. If he only had a wooden sword that he just got today and a slingshot to fend off monsters, I wondered how long he would actually last out there in the woods by himself. While I was pondering this, Colin dragged me the rest of the way to the mayor's house, practically trying to pull off my arm in the process. "Oww, Colin, that hurts!" I exclaimed as I wrenched my hand free from his grip.

"Sorry! I gotta hurry and tell my dad! Who knows what danger they could all be in!" And with that, he turned around and started running to what I assume was his house. Halfway there, though he stopped and called to me, "It was nice to meet you Willow! I hope you find where you're supposed to be!" Then he continued running to get help.

I stood there and watched him go. _That was strange, how he worded it,_ I thought to myself. Eventually I turned towards the house before me. It was big, probably the biggest one in the village. Except for maybe the treehouse, but that didn't really count since it was in a tree. And why shouldn't he have the biggest house if he was the mayor. I walked up to the door and cautiously knocked on it.

Now I don't know what I was expecting, a squat happy man, a tall scholarly fellow, I don't know. I just know that I wasn't expecting a young girl around my age to open the door and stare at me. _What is it with the staring, it's not like they haven't seen people before._ I ran through the list of things they could be staring at quickly in my head and realized that this girl and Colin both had rounded ears, not pointed like mine. They also wore earth tone coloured clothes and compared to my dirty blue long sleeve shirt, black breeches that tucked into my beat up brown boots and short white cape I stood out a lot. _That's what it must be! Although it's still rude to stare._ "I'm sorry to bother you Miss, but I seem to be lost and need to find out where I am," I said quickly since I had been standing there for several minutes lost in thought.

"Oh, no need for such formalities here! We're just a small farming village with small hometown customs. Now I guess you're here to see the mayor aren't you?" I nodded vigorously and she smiled, "Well he just went out to talk to Rusl about the delivery for the royal family tomorrow, he should be back soon. However, you're welcome to come in and wait for him if you'd like. Oh! And by the way, my name's Ilia." She gestured me inside and I followed her through the door into the big house. It was big on the inside but furnished like a regular home: a table, chairs, and a set of stairs which lead to the second floor. I sat in one of the chairs and Ilia sat across from me. _These guys are a pretty trusting bunch to just let strangers into their home without checking for weapons or anything, but I guess that's just the 'small town' mentality for you._ "So, where are you looking to go to after you're done being lost?" Ilia asked, startling me out of my musings.

"See... I don't really know since I can't remember anything about myself or where I came from, but maybe somewhere with lots of people. Maybe somebody there would recognize me and they could tell me who I am." Okay, I know, it wasn't a _great_ plan, but it was better then being lost my entire life and never finding out who I really was.

"Goodness! That must be horrible not knowing who your family is or where you come from," she cried, covering her mouth with her hand. _Yes, thanks for reminding me. I had no clue how that felt, _I grumbled to myself. "If it's somewhere with lots of people you want to go to the best place would probably be Hyrule Castletown," she continued pulling a map from a nearby bookshelf and spreading it out on the table, using small plates as paperweights. I walked around to the other side of the table to get a better look. "See, we're right here in Ordona," she said, pointing to the lower part of the map, "and Hyrule Castletown is all the way up here." Ilia moved her finger up to the left-center portion of the map and tapped it. "It'll take about two days to get there, but seeing as you don't know the way we'll have to set you up with a guide and that will be hard since most of the village is getting its goods ready for the traders market..." she pondered aloud while walking around the room. "I guess I could send you with Link. He has to deliver a present to the royal family anyways, so I don't think he'll mind another person coming along with him, I'll just have to pack you some extra food and clothes." At the mention of food, my stomach growled embarrassingly loud drawing Ilia's attention. "You haven't eaten anything today yet, have you?" I shook my head. "Well then what kind of host am I if I haven't even offered my guest anything to eat yet!" She heads to the kitchen and starts preparing something when a large man(who I assume is the mayor) walks in and immediately stops to stare at me. _Geeze, I get it, I'm weird. Just stop staring at me already._

"Ilia, who's this girl? I've never seen her before," he hollered walking into the kitchen. I swear to the goddesses, every step that man took shook the very ground he walked on. I figured in one of my depictions of him he would be huge, but this was just scary. I carefully got up to study some of the books on the shelf, occasionally taking one out for further inspection.

"Dad just listen and I'll tell you everything. It's a long story," Ilia replied, beckoning him into the kitchen. _Wait! Did she just say 'Dad'?_ I nearly dropped the book I was holding, that's how much of a shock it was to me. I recovered quickly before it was noticed though and continued looking through the books as Ilia told her dad my story. _I don't see how it's that long a story,_ I thought to myself, _I woke up in the woods, met some kids, got stared at a lot, and I don't remember anything about myself. There done._ After a while, they both came back into the room with Ilia carrying refreshments. I helped myself to the spread ravenously and listened to the plan they set out before me.

"Okay, here it is, plain and simple. I'll ask Link to take you with him on his delivery tonight after he comes back from retrieving the children." I looked at him quizzically, wondering how he had known that the children had run into the forest. Seeming to sense my confusion he explained, "I was at Rusl's when Colin came and told us about the situation." I nodded, signaling my understanding and he continued stating the plan. "Rusl knows some good people up there that can take care of you while you look for someone after the delivery is finished. It's up to you after that though," he warned. I nodded yet again, swallowing my fill of food and realizing I was rather tired.

Noticing this, Ilia stood up and said, "That's enough for today, I should think. It's getting rather late and some of us have matters to attend to." She gave a pointed look at her father and then addressed me, "And you should go to bed. We have an extra room on the second floor that you can use and I'll pack you a bag for tomorrow. For tonight you can sleep in some of my clothes so I can wash yours." She ushered me upstairs to my room and gave me some clothes to sleep in.

Before I went into my room, though I said, "Thank you for everything I really don't know how I can ever repay you. All I can do right now is give you my name." I stopped and smiled at her, "My name's Willow and it's funny cause it's not even mine to give." I laughed a little at my comment and she gave me a kind smile.

"That's okay Willow and it's a lovely name, nonetheless." She turned around and walked to her room, stopping at her door to wish me a good night before she went in. _She acts just like a doting mother, but how would I know, I can't even remember my own mother,_ I thought as I walked into 'my' room. I couldn't stop thinking of the trip I would take the next day as I got ready for bed and put my dirty clothes on the table by the bed so Ilia could wash them the next day. As I snuggled under the covers, smelling the fresh green scent of the forest, I wondered how Link was going to react to all this. _All I know is that I would not be pleased to find out I had to drag a clueless girl with me half-way across the country,_ I concluded, slipping into the welcoming darkness once more.

_Hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter will be in Link's point of view. Dying Reader lowering herself back into her coffin till next time. So long!_


	4. Chapter 3- Reflections

Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait, but I didn't want to start talking in third person because of my ISU so I decided to wait. And now wait no more, for behold! My essay is finished and I have time to write again! Huzzah! And I also had to bake up some digital chocolate chip cookies for Daisylovesu who started following my story, Zammie pokemon master and my wonderful guest for reviewing for me, although I anticipated more so I baked twenty... Anyways, enjoy chapter three in Link's POV, more detailed review responses at the end(what am I to do with all these cookies?).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, just my OC and if I did, I wouldn't have put those freaky hands in the game! Scary...**

Chapter 3- Reflections

_Sigh, I can't wait to go home and get some sleep, _I thought to myself as I started my trek home. _I could just call Epona, but she's probably sleeping and Ilia would kill me if she found out. _I sighed again, wondering why I let that crazy woman define my choices in life. _Oh well,_ I thought, _at least it's only one woman, that's not too bad._ I continued walking through the woods, contemplating the events of the day while approaching a giant rock passageway.

After I had gotten directions from that strange woman, I had continued to run through the forest, finding Beth and Malo who had both told me that Talo had gone up ahead. That kid had caused me trouble more times than I could count, but he had never really meant any harm. He was just a kid after all. After running all the way to the cave, I found Talo's toy sword at the entrance. _He must have ran through the cave._ I inwardly cursed, I hated caves. They were only good for breeding monsters and nothing else. However it was too dark to see and I wasn't stupid enough to run into a dark cave unable to see, so I wandered into the clearing on my left, looking for something to start a fire. I had then discovered a lantern salesman who was just giving away free lanterns, no joke. So with my light problem solving itself, I continued on through the cave. Nothing lived in the cave except for a few rats and keese here and there, easily dispatched with a swing of my sword.

_Good thing it was only small monsters. If there were anything bigger in that cave I would have been screwed. A cave is no place to fight serious battles,_ I thought to myself, passing Faron springs and climbing over the fence with little difficulty.

Once I had reached the end of the tunnel I had seen two bokoblins guarding a gate. _Whatever they're guarding, it can't be good._ So I dispatched them quickly, grabbing the key off the guard's belt and continuing on through the gate. I continued on through the forest till before me was a winding path carved out of a huge tree branch with an abandoned temple at the top. That was about the time when I had seen Talo and the monkey trapped in a cage guarded by two bokoblins. _Traveling in pairs is a smart idea, but it won't protect you from me._ Taking care of the bokoblins, I then released Talo and the monkey, who promptly ran away at the sight of me. After Talo and I had walked to the stone passageway Talo thanked me for saving him, begged me not to tell his dad, and ran back to the village. Not long after, Rusl came by and asked me about Talo. Turns out that strange girl from before had told Colin about the kids, which resulted in Rusl coming down to look for them. Seeing that everything was fine, he left leaving me to walk home alone. I didn't mind though, I actually preferred the alone time to go over my thoughts.

I gazed up at the sky, enjoying the brilliance of the setting sun as the rays of red and orange gave way to the purples and blacks that announced the approaching night. Having just crossed the wooden rope bridge, I continued my walk past the sparkling waters of the spring back to the familiar treehouse that was my home. It wasn't much, but it was the best the village could do so I could have my own place after Colin was born and Rusl's house became a little too crowded with the new baby. I wasn't complaining though, it was comfy and separate from the village so I could have time alone. When I arrived however, I was surprised to see Mayor Bo waiting outside my house. _I wonder what he wants to tell me. Must be important, this is the first time he's ever been at my house._ As I approached, the mayor looked up and smiled.

"Nice to see you Link. I was wondering how much longer I was gonna have to wait," Bo said as he hit me on the back causing me to stumble and sputter, trying to catch my breath. "I'm here to tell you something about the delivery tomorrow. Instead of just you and Epona, Ilia and I would like you to take a girl with you on your trip to Hyrule Castle. She just needs to be taken to the town and dropped off at the location on this piece of paper." He dug into his pocket and handed me a paper with an address as well as a map of Hyrule. "I figured you might also want a map to go over your route for tomorrow. Well that was everything I needed to tell you so see you tomorrow, I got a nice warm bed with my name on it." And with that, Bo turned around and walked back to the village.

I watched him go, staring in disbelief at what he had asked me to do. Take another passenger?! Was he out of his mind?! That was going to take twice as long to get there, especially if this person wasn't used to riding horses. I groaned and walked back to my house, climbed the ladder and entered. _Don't worry Link,_ I told myself. _It's just a couple extra days, not going to kill you. It's not like you'll be going on a months long journey with this person anyways._ I chuckled at the thought. _Maybe it won't be so bad,_ I reasoned with myself as I got into my bed, getting ready to sleep. _I mean, what's the worst that could happen?_

Muahaha! Irony abound! Link doesn't see what's coming for him! And I know in the game you had to go look for the key, but this was quicker and made more realistic sense. Anyways... glad to see you liked it Zammie! And Guest I know how you feel. My life is basically ruled by the Internet as well *sigh where has my life gone T.T* And yes, that's probably why you sunburn so easily :) But you might surprise yourself with your writing. I thought mine was just average but my super smarticle friend read it and was like "THIS IS AMAZING!" So yeah, try your best! Dying Reader lowering herself back into her coffin till next time. So long!


	5. Chapter 4- Screams of Fire & Ice

1 Hello again everyone! It's been such a long time, has it not? JK, lol :) Anyways, WOW! Lot's of reviews for this chapter, I'm so thrilled! crkossi, I'm glad you liked how I portrayed Link. I figured we should make him a little more relatable. I mean who really wants to be in charge of troublesome kids? Fredneon, thank you for reviewing all three of my chapters at once and I can tell that you've played this game before! I hope you will continue to give me constructive criticism based on your knowledge of the game. Epicness, I truly appreciate you bookmarking my story, I love how that means you love it! Zammie pokemon master thank you for your review as always. I can see how you would be confused. I wasn't sure how to write this chapter, honestly that's why it took so long. I wanted to see Link's point of view without actually being _in_ his mind, you know? I might go back and put that chapter in first person to make it easier for people to understand, but thanks for letting me know! I'm always open to constructive criticism, but whether I listen to it or not is a different story... Now time for the rewards! For all my fabulous reviewers I give you m&m cookies! And for all my other readers I give you chapter 4 of The Last Skychild! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, just my OC and if I did, made swimming in the Zora armour a lot easier (stupid up is down and down is up... grumble...) **

Chapter 4-Screams of Fire & Ice

_The sky is a clear blue, you know the kind of blue that makes you wish that the day would never end and everything would be perfect. I look around to see that I am standing on a cloud, which is weird cause, I mean, aren't clouds made of water or something? Whatever, I'm just gonna stop complaining about it. Then as the clouds around me start to thin I can see the faintest outline of, something. I lean forward to get a better look but then I fall. And not the serene kind of drifting falling. Oh no. The kind of falling that blackens your mind with panic and terror, choking your scream down so it never leaves the back of your throat. I look around me, desperate to grab something to slow my descent, but there is nothing. I turn around to see where I'm falling to. Big mistake. I can see the ground rushing up to meet me. My eyes stay open since I do not have the will to close them. Falling, falling, falling and then-_

I bolt right up in bed, bangs sticking to my forehead with the sweat of my terror. I breath heavily, trying to get my breath back from the fall that had seemed oh so real. _That one was more vivid than any of the others I've had, almost like it was real. _I slowly try to regulate my breathing and with great effort I calm down enough to realize what time it is. _Shit! I've slept in! I gotta get ready to go! _I quickly rinse my face hoping that the bath from last night will be enough to banish my sweat, since I don't have time for it now. Though for extra measure, I wipe myself down with a wet towel, just to be safe. I hurry out of the room to see my clothes washed and neatly folded at the end of my bed, with my bag packed and ready to go beside it. _I'll have to thank Ilia for packing my bag. I don't know how I'm gonna live without her picking up behind me! _I get dressed, grab my bag, and rush down the stairs to see Ilia putting my breakfast down on the table.

"I heard you rushing around up stairs, so I figured I would make you some breakfast." I look at the plate of eggs on toast ravenously and start to devour it. "Hey, hold on there! Not so fast! There's plenty of time to enjoy your food." I look at her questioningly, while I start to take smaller bites. "Link has to herd the goats for Fado so when he's done you guys will go," Ilia explained pouring me some water, which I drank greedily. "Father just went to go get him, so if you want to come wait outside with me I'll introduce you two." I nodded and finished my food, putting my dishes in the sink and following her out the door.

As I came out into the late morning sun, I stretched and enjoyed the warmth it had to offer. _This really is a great place to live, _I thought cracking my back. _I could get used to this. No. _I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _I need to find out who I am._ That was when I heard the sound of hoof beats and looked up to see a huge Clydesdale jump the fence to what I assume was the ranch, and head straight towards us. I stumbled back as the horse reared and set back down, enabling me to further examine it's rider. It indeed was the same guy from yesterday with his dirty blond hair and earth tone clothes. I now, however, had noticed other things about him. Like how his clothes looked like they had been made from sewing several different pieces of clothes together. He also had pointed ears like mine and startlingly blue eyes as well as his wooden sword slung across his back. So this was going to be my travelling companion for two days. _Not to bad if I do say so myself. Easy on the eyes if I'm honest but I have more important things to worry about. _

"Hey Link nice to see you made it on time!" I jumped at the sound of Mayor Bo's voice. Since when had _he_ been here? Link got off his horse and walked over. It seemed like he was looking me over like I was just a few minutes ago with him. Nothing too rude, mind you, just the general overlook. "The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you guys should get ready to leave for your trip to Hyrule Castle," Bo said addressing both of us now. "Now the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special. It'd be bad if the representative of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you got it?"

I nodded my head and Link was about to give a reply when Ilia, who was standing by Epona shrieked. She turned to Link. I felt a shiver go down my spine. The look that she gave Link was one of pure rage. "What happened. She's injured, isn't she," she said slowly and quietly, pronouncing each word individually. Link flinched. I stepped back. I could literally see the explosion rise from her feet until it reached her head, too bad Link couldn't or else he would have been more prepared for what happen next. "LINK! How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!" Ilia screamed at him, and let me tell you it was loud enough that all of Hyrule probably heard her.

Then I noticed Mayor Bo looked like he was going to try to diffuse the situation. _Oh no! Don't do it! You'll just make it worse! _I thought, but I was too late to warn him. "Now, now Ilia. There's no need to get so hot with him..." He called it hot?! I would have called it raging inferno temperature. Link, sensing Mayor Bo's impending doom, looked to me for help but all I could do was stare at him fearfully. _He must be really scared to ask a complete stranger for help._

"FATHER!" She screamed, turning on him now. "How can you be so easy on him?! You're the MAYOR! You should start acting like one!" At that moment I glanced at Link in time to see something just, snap.

"How can you say that to your own father!" He yelled at her. "He's doing a damn good job at being mayor and provides well for you! The last thing he needs is his own daughter to criticizing him on how he's doing HIS job! And just because Epona got a little scratch from DOING SOMETHING doesn't mean you have to yell at me about it!" Link finished, out of breath and his face red because of it. I applauded him on the inside for standing up to Ilia and the truly scary side of her. However Ilia was _not_ amused.

"I'm taking Epona to the forest spring to clean her up! And don't even dare think about following me Link!" She threatened over her shoulder as she lead Epona out of the village and towards the spring. As soon as she left, I saw Link deflate a little, regret for his outburst clearly evident on his face. Not knowing whether to comfort him or not, I walked over and gingerly patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Link, I'll try and talk to her," I said. He looked up at me and nodded, composing himself in the process. I turned around and started walking towards the spring. _What have I just promised, do I really have a death wish? _I thought to myself, shaking my head and sighing. _Hopefully she won't be angry at me, after all I didn't do anything to deserve her wrath. _I was finally at the spring, only to find that the gates had be locked shut. I hesitantly knocked at the gate, fearing the worst possible outcome of this action.

"Who is it!" Ilia yelled from the other side of the fence. I flinched at the harsh tone she used. _Calm down Willow, she probably thinks it's Link._

I gathered up my courage and tentatively said, "It's me... Willow." I braced myself for the possible responses that could come from the other side of the fence, not all of them good. So I was surprised to hear footsteps and the unlocking of the gate as Ilia opened it and poked her head through.

"Oh, Willow. It's just you," she said clearly relieved and beckoned me inside. I slipped inside just as Ilia closed and firmly locked the gates. She walked back towards Epona, leaving me to follow her. _This is the second time I have been to this spring..._ I thought as I looked around. The place was pretty much the same as it had been before, except I noticed a small tunnel that lead to the path outside. _I wonder if Link knows about that tunnel?_ "Link just never seems to care," Ilia said suddenly, startling me out of my thoughts. When I looked at her quizzically, she sighed and continued. "He just runs around without a care in the world and is completely oblivious to other's feelings, especially Epona's and-" she stopped suddenly looking at the ground. _Wait, wait, wait. Does she like Link? Did I just walk into the middle of a lover's quarrel? Better be careful of what I say._ I walked towards her and gave her a light pat on the back.

"He does care, Ilia. He just has a hard time showing it," I said smiling. _I hope I'm right, after all I know nothing about Link or his feelings for Ilia._ "You know how men are," I continued chuckling."Besides Link had a pretty hard day yesterday so I can see him just wanting an easy, worry-free day today." Ilia looked up at me curiously, tilting her head to the side. _Wait she doesn't know? _"Wait you don't know what happened yesterday?" I asked her incredulously. She shook her head. _How could she have missed it! It's the talk of the entire town, not to mention her father spoke of it briefly yesterday. _I sighed and told her the story of how Link had to go after the children and save Talo. As I was finishing up the story I saw Link exit the tunnel and dust himself off. Completely unaware of Link's presence, Ilia stood there processing the information I had just given her.

"I had no idea..." she whispered in an astonished tone. "I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture. But Willow..." She trailed off as soon as she spotted Link and sprinted the short distance towards Epona. _Like that's gonna stop Link from getting his horse, _I snorted quietly. Apparently Epona thought so too because when Ilia reached her, the mare snorted and looked towards Link pointedly. _Smart horse, _I thought, concealing my smirk beneath my hand and looking towards Link. He looked as calm as ever, but I could see the spark of mischief in his eyes that gave away his amusement. Ilia didn't notice this, however, and looked towards Epona looking downcast. "So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?" She said slowly turning to address Link, "Don't worry about your horse, Link. Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You three can go on together." She smiled at us sadly as she moved towards the both of us. "But Link, Willow..." she stopped trying to control her emotions. _This must be so hard for her, being left behind._ I knew how that felt, being all alone, wondering if your loved ones will ever come back... I closed my eyes to suppress the coming tears. _Not now. If I start crying, Ilia will cry too and then we'll never leave. _While I was caught up in my own emotions, Ilia seems to get a hold of hers and continued. "Can you guys at least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything... out of your league. Please. Just come home safely. And Willow, know that if you don't find your family in Hyrule Castletown... Know that you always have a home here," she finished smiling at me. This was just too much. I ran at her and gave her a hug.

Link walked up behind me and said, "Don't worry Ilia. I'll be gone and back before you know it and Willow will be just fine in town." As I drew out of the hug, her gaze went to him and then me, looking for reassurance. Link nodded and I grinned, earning a genuine smile from Ilia. _Gosh she can be so nice when she wants to be. _My thoughts were cut short suddenly when Epona whinnied and looked towards the gate. What happened next was something none of us could prepare for. A giant boar smashed through the gates, it's red eyes crazed. Epona reared and Ilia ran, Link and I too stunned too move. As Ilia was shot down with an arrow, I snapped out of it and quickly dodged the blows the bublins on the creature's back were dealing out with their clubs and ran towards the tunnel. Unfortunately for Link, he was still immobile and was hit on the back of the head with the bublin's club, rendering him unconscious. As they were dealing with Link, I had just enough time to hide in the tunnel, far enough in so they wouldn't see me but not too far so I could still see the entire clearing. I watched in silent horror as the bublins grabbed Ilia and put her with the other village children who had been playing outside in the clearing near the spring. _What are you doing! Go out there and fight! _I screamed at myself but I was rooted to the spot, fear making me a living statue, a prisoner in my own body. Plus I knew I didn't have a chance at fighting them off on my own with no weapons and no experience. I knew I would just get captured too, and that would _not _help anyone. While I was having a conversation with myself a huge bublin, presumably King Bublin based on his size, came in on his own boar and looked around for anything else that could be taken. He ignored the unconscious Link, oddly enough, his eyes wandering till they rested on the tunnel. My thoughts froze as he looked into the tunnel. _Please let him not find me. Please let him not find me. _A bead of sweat ran down my brow and my breathing became so shallow it was practically nonexistent. A silent scream tried to claw it's way up my throat but I was too terrified to let it free like in my dream that morning. His eyes finally moved away but I was still silent as he looked to his minions and blew his horn, signalling something. He then turned around with a satisfied smile on his face and rode out of the spring, the other boar close on his heels with the bublins dragging Epona out as well. Hearing the thunderous hoof beats fade into the distance, I forced my terror-paralysed body to move out of the tunnel and towards Link. Still crawling, I shook him awake and wondered why the bublins had left in such a hurry. Only when Link opened his eyes, his expression changing from one of pain to one of fear, did I look up at the sky. What I saw made my blood run cold. In the once clear blue sky was now a strange... thingy. It was square shaped with red glowing square patterns to match. Except for the centre, which was filled with circles that got smaller the closer to the centre you got. All around it, the sky was starting to turn into an angry grey, spreading out to cover the whole sky.

"Link! Link! They took Ilia and the children towards the forest!" I screamed almost in hysterics, my voice rising an octave higher than what it should normally be. Link got up and ran like I had never seen anyone run before. Like a man who had nothing to lose. I quickly ran after him, my long legs easily keeping up. "Link! What are you even going to do! You don't even have any weapons!" I yelled after him, keeping steadily behind him as we crossed the bridge. As we crossed, I noticed the surroundings turning... yellow? I was too busy noticing this and almost knocked Link over when he abruptly stopped. I looked at him in annoyance, but it was quickly washed away when I saw what he was staring at. A giant black wall with pulsating yellow edges with weird marking all over it blocked our path. Link started to move forward to get a closer look. "Link! Don't!" I ran forward to try and pull him back when two gnarled, black hands shot out from the wall and grabbed us.

"Holy shit!" Link screeched while I just screamed as the black hands yanked us through the wall and into the awaiting darkness beyond.

Woah, intense much? Well I hope that was good for you guys, lot of different feels in that one. I left a cliffy, I'm so evil :). I'll try not to be too long with the next chapter since I'm not partial to being thrown off a cliff myself by you guys... Dying Reader lowering herself back into her coffin till next time. So long!


	6. Chapter 5- Entrance to the Twilight

Hello again there readers! Time to continue on with Willow and Link's adventure. An imp that you all know and love more than Navi comes onto the stage in this chapter and an extra huge cookie will go to the person who can correctly guess what animal in the Zelda universe Willow turned into. There's a hint in the fanfic title as to which game it will be from. Good luck! Now it's time to answer reviews! WOW! Five whole reviews from Demon Princess of Time! I very glad that you like my story so far and I love Colin to pieces as well! Thanks for following and favouriting! crkossi I'm glad that I made you like Ilia a bit, to be honest I share your opinion about her and don't like her that much either(taking my horse... who does she think she is!) And anything you review will help me to know if I'm doing things right so don't worry about it! TheTwilitDragon I don't think anything in the world would stop me from continuing this story and I'm glad you like it! Thanks for following too! thehomiewhowrites, thank you for your kind words and for all your following and favouriting! Zammie pokemon master, I'm glad you find Willow's reactions believable and like Link's reaction. I just thought is a hand shot of a wall and grabbed me I would probably scream holy shit too! Peanut butter cookies go to all of you *hands out cookies* me... I think about what I'm writing very much and try to do my best. Since Link doesn't talk much in the game you don't know what he's feeling on the inside, do you? He also has to deal with the stress of having another person on his previously solo journey and herding those stupid goats, which is annoying even when playing the game. And the fact that Ilia yells at him for not taking care of his horse, when he clearly is trying to, on top of all of those things that she says to him and her dad is just too much. I also want to give Link a bit of an attitude since it will be more interesting for character interactions later on in the story with Willow. I also don't want to make Link a goody-goody since that would kind of ruin the story. So in short, if you don't like the story, don't read it and leave stupid comments since I'm stubborn and it won't change it just because you don't like it. But, since I pledged cookies to all of my reviewers I guess I have to give you a cookie *hands burnt cookie* Sorry that was the only one left *smiles wickedly* Now I hope you enjoy The Last Skychild chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, just my OC and if I did, I would have included DBC (Death By Chickens :) ).**

Chapter 5- Entrance to the Twilight

I groaned and groggily opened my eyes. _What happened? I feel like a herd of goats just ran me over. _I shake off sleep wondering why I feel so horrible and then I remember. The spring. Ilia, the children, Epona, gone taken away by the bublins. Link and I running after them. The black wall. Two hands grabbing us and pulling us in. The two horrendous creatures on the other side choking us to death until a white, blinding light crosses my vision causing the one holding Link to shriek and hurl him into the air. Link lands on the ground away from me. I struggle to try and help Link, when the creature holding me drops me suddenly like I had burned it. Praising my luck, I run towards Link to help him when I black out an d fall to the ground. A searing pain rips through my body as I begin to transform. I issue a blood-curdling scream as I feel my body being crushed and start to rearrange itself like a fisherman trying to untangle his line. Have you ever felt your knees being turned backwards? How about your ears getting stretched out? Maybe your spine lengthening or your fingers being shoved into your palm? Well trust me, you don't. It hurts like hell. When my transformation is complete and the pain dissipates I can feel nothing but overwhelming exhaustion. _Maybe just a little nap... _I thought to myself but it's not like I have a choice in the matter. My body is not responding to me and the darkness that my mind has grown used to in the past couple of days in starting to creep in again. The last thing I remember is one of the creatures picking up my limp form and the other dragging along a large, grey wolf behind it. Then my mind goes black.

Remembering Link, I quickly tried to get up, but stumbled. _What the..._ I thought, looking at my paws... wait, what? Paws! I had paws! I looked down to see small white paws with little brown sock marks around my four legs. _No wonder I couldn't get up. I am not used to having four legs. _As I continue to look over my new body I notice other things as well. Like my soft cream fur, tail with ring after ring of brown fur, my new keen sense of smell and my abnormally large ears. _Oh my goddesses! I have a tail! _I thought delighted as I swished it around in a circle along with my body, choking myself on something and stumbling back towards the wall. That's when I noticed a small collar around my neck that was chained to the wall, preventing me from straying to far from it. _Well that's just rude, _I pouted looking around the cell that I was in. At least it had to be a cell, right? I mean, what person just had random wall chains in their bedroom or kitchen? I suddenly froze. My wandering gaze had noticed movement coming from the middle of the room. The reason I was frozen with fear was because that movement had belonged to a huge grey wolf, who was just waking up and looking around. _I certainly hope he's not hungry, I don't really feel like becoming a snack right now. _I thought hissing softly at the wolf. Hearing the noise, it turned around and looked straight at me. I gasped, when I saw it's eyes. The same startling blue as Link's. "Link?" I said carefully, although it just came out as a strangled meow. Seeing it's eyes narrow in suspicion, I hurriedly continued. "It's me, Willow. You know, the girl who was coming with you on your journey?" I said hoping he remembered me.

His eyes sparked with recognition and he smiled, or should I say, smiled as best as a wolf can smile, which turmed out to be a toothy grin. "Willow! It's good to see that your okay! I was worried about-" he stopped abruptly when he realised his words were coming out as barks. He looked down at himself quickly, his growing panic showing in his movements as he tried desperately to be rid himself of his own ankle chain. I was about to tell him it was no use and that we were stuck here when I noticed something at the edge of my vision. I looked and what I saw made me back up as best as I could while being chained to the wall. Link saw me move and looked at where I was staring. A small person, an imp you could say, was standing on the other side of the cell bars just watching Link. She, or at least I assume it was a she, had black and grey skin bearing a somewhat resemblance to clothes. She also had green-blue designs on certain parts of her body. But the strangest thing that I noticed was a stone helmet that sat on top of her head covering one of her eyes. _It must be hard to see out of just one eye, _I thought curiously now moving a bit closer to get a better look. That's when the imp slowly smiled and nodded her head once before springing into the air. I was so startled by the sudden movement that I stumbled backwards, falling over because of my short chain. I looked up to see Link stumble back too and the imp land behind him in the cell.

"I found you!" She exclaimed leaning towards Link and smiling. All I can say was her smile was a little scary, her lips pulled back showing all her teeth and her one prominent fang. Link growled at her, his distrust emanating from his very being. _And I can't say I blame him, _I thought gazing at the scene before me. "Ooh! Aren't you scary!" She teases in response to his growl, shaking her head at him. "Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me? Well that's too bad... I was planning on helping you... if you were nice." She said examining her nails, if she even had any. _What's she getting at? _I wondered distrustfully as Link stopped growling and looked up at her in surprise. The imp smiled her crooked grin. "Eee hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" She said condescendingly as she stepped forward and tapped Link under the chin forcefully, causing his head to jerk up and down. I narrowed my gaze at her. _Not all of us are, _I thought angrily trying to jump at her but failed because in my anger I had forgotten that I was chained to the wall. _Stupid thing! _I raged, trying to break free again, but to no avail. The imp ignored my whole little attempt to attack her and continued. "Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!" She giggled and Link tried to snap at her, but she jumps away still giggling her creepy little giggle. "There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" She smiled before bringing her hands together. _What's she doing now, _I thought disdainfully as her face changed to show the amount of concentration she was using. A small orb of orange energy formed between her two hands. _I'm not so sure about this... _I thought warily as I moved back a couple of paces. Suddenly the energy exploded into little sparks and our chains suddenly snapped freeing us. Link and I both looked around in bewilderment from what had just happened. _Looks like that imp wasn't just lying about helping us, _I thought begrudgingly as I couldn't help feeling a little bit grateful towards the imp for freeing us. "You looked kind of surprised! Eee hee hee!" She giggled swinging her head sideways in order to look Link in the eye. She then jumped up gracefully and drifted towards the bars of the cell. "So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we?!" She said gracefully turning and as she did so, dematerializing into little bubbles, passing through the bars, and rematerializing on the other side, finishing the turn in order to look at Link. "Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee!" She finished beckoning us, yawning and stretching to emphasize that she wouldn't wait long for us. "Oh and I forgot to tell you," she says mockingly, "You're little friend is allowed to come to, if she can keep up! Eee hee!"

I bristle at that last remark and turn towards Link. "Do you think we can trust her?" I ask quietly, so that the imp won't hear me. I glance at the imp to see her lazily beckoning us with her... hair? It had formed a giant hand and proceeded to keep beckoning us. I turned back to Link and quirked an eyebrow at him, as if her display had proved my point.

"It's not like we have a choice," Link sighed, "We don't know where we are and we need to get out of here so we can save the kids. Besides, we need figure out why we're even like this in the first place, right?" I nodded in agreement and Link looked relieved that I was on the same page as him. "Okay, right. Now we just need to find a way out," Link continued, looking around for a possible way of escape.

I looked around for a possible exit when I saw a crate on the far side of the cell. _Hello? What do we have here? _I wondered as I walked over to the crate. I pushed my head behind it and saw a break in the bars. "Link! Over here! I may have found a way out!" I called excitedly as Link ran over and looked behind the crate. He grinned his toothy grin at me.

"This'll do," he said stepping back. "You might want to stand back," he cautioned as he dropped into a crouch. I quickly scurried back as Link pounced and broke the crate, smashing it into little splinters. He steps back and motions for me to go first. _Ladies first, what a gentleman,_ I thought as I carefully picked my way across the floor so as not to get any splinters and slipped under the bars. Link followed, but had to dig a little because he was bigger than me. After we had reached the other side we heard the imp's creepy laughter, but saw no sign of her as we looked around. Out of nowhere, the imp plopped down on his back which made Link buck around as he tried to shake her off. I had to stifle a laugh as I watched Link jump and spin around in circles trying to dislodge her. _This is actually quite funny, despite our current situation, _I giggled to myself as Link started to get dizzy.

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" The imp laughed as Link settled down, his dizziness getting the better of him. She patted his head and took the opportunity to lean her full weight on him, showing that she was the boss. "Listen, I like you, you're little friend not so much..." I hissed at her and she gave me a wicked smile. "But despite that, I'll still get you guys out of here. Besides, why should you suffer for your little friend's attitude problem, am I right?" She whispered in Link's ear grinning before she suddenly yanked his ear back, causing him to yelp. I hissed again and flattened my ears, my eyes growing more yellow by the second. The imp glanced at me and smirked, "But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say! If you need anything from me, just ask me, and yes I can understand you," she directed at me as I stared at her in disbelief. She turned back to Link and put her hands on her hips, "So, are we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!" She demanded kicking his sides, as if he were a horse. _How ironic, _ I thought to myself as I followed Link and his _rider _down a passageway in the next cell over. _He went from a rider to the ridden. What's next? Cats and dogs working together? _I snorted at the idea. "Hurry up Fluffy! We've got places to be!" The imp yelled at me from ahead. I sighed and really hoped that that nickname wouldn't stick as I ran to catch up to Link.

_Well this will be interesting, won't it now? I hope you liked my depiction of Midna so far and this chapter in general. Next chapter I'll try to get them through the sewers fairly quickly so we can get to Zelda within the chapter, without it getting too long._ _Dying Reader lowering herself back into her coffin till next time. So long!_


	7. Chapter 6- Sewage and Secrets

Hello, hello, hello once again readers. Sorry this took so long, the real world decided I had to live without my digital life for awhile. And... I may or may not have been distracted by watching anime *grins sheepishly* PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEE! Anyways hope you're all still there for your reward :) As you recall last chapter I promised an extra huge cookie of your choice to the first person who could guess the animal Willow turned into while in the twilight. Seeing as I am feeling extra generous today,whoever guessed correctly will get get the same prize! So extra huge cookies go to Demon Princess of Time, thehomiewhowrites, and Epicness! *crowd fanfare as I hand out cookies* Great detective skills guys! Now onto the reviews! I'll try to keep this short. Zammie pokemon master, thank you for your uplifting comments as always. Demon Princess of Time, your caps locks reviews always make me happy to hear from you. TheTwilitDragon, you were sooooo close! Good try though! Fredneon, in response to your query, I use the actual names b/c it's easier to write that then go into detail for everyone. Think how long we would be here if I did! And yes, yes it is. Epicness, I loved the way you deduced what Willow was! It sounded so smarticle and I'm happy that you are enjoying the story. iHaveFishiesSwimmingInMyBelly, I don't usually comment on names, but for you I'll make and exception... OMG I LOVE IT! And you were close too. Thanks for favs and follows! And thank you to Gotta Have My Choco for the fav! Cookies for everyone! *throws cookies into the air* Btw, they're jello cookies (cookies made with jello powder, they're amazing!) And as an apology for being gone for so long, an equally long chapter 6 of The Last Skychild for everyone!

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, just my OC and if I did, I would have made the spinny disc a more frequently used tool!**

****Chapter 6- Sewage and Secrets

_ Ugh, This is disgusting! _I thought to myself as I followed Link and his imp rider. Yeah turns out that passageway had lead directly into the castle sewers and Link and I were up to our bellies in yep, you guessed it, sewage. The smell the whole place gave off was a mix between curdled goat milk and, well, you know... So I tried to stick to the dry areas the best I could and when we had to swim I tried not to think about what I was swimming _in._ As we made our way through the winding passages of the sewer, we had to solve several water level puzzles to avoid getting stabbed by the spikes. _Who even puts spikes in a sewer, _I thought to myself after Link made the unfortunate mistake of attacking a shadow vermin too close to the spikes and cutting himself on them. He tried his best to lick the wound clean before the imp dug her heels in and insisted we continue on. _I just hope it doesn't get infected too bad, but since we're walking in sewage that could be asking too much, _ I worried passing another teal flame that according to the imp was the spirit of a soldier. Yet again, why there were even soldiers down here in the first place was beyond me. I mean, I could understand the vermin and the keese because it _was_ a sewer, but guards? It just didn't make any sense. To pass the time, I also tried to annoy the imp multiple times by asking for her name. She got mad every time I asked and refused to tell me. I would ask again five minutes later and would laugh at the outraged expression and angry outbursts that came with asking the same question over and over again. Heck, I even got an amused smirk from Link most of the time. However the game stopped shortly when she threatened to fill my mouth with sewage water if I asked her another question.

I was startled out of my thoughts when the imp did her little insubstantial bubble thing and flew towards and through a set of bars blocking our path. She re materialized on the other side and beckoned us with her hair hand yet again. "This way! Over here! I'll be waiting for you, but you'll have to help yourselves for a change!" She teased, floating in mid-air and waving at us gleefully trying to rub it in.

I rolled my eyes at her, receiving a sarcastic offended gasp from the imp. _This is just payback for the whole name thing I used earlier, _I thought with a smirk. "Well Link, what do we do now..." I said turning around only to find the tail of said wolf disappearing down a roughly hewn stone tunnel. "Hey! Wait for me!" I hollered, rushing after him so as not to get left behind. My legs were shorter than his in this form, so I had to run twice as fast to catch up. We passed through a stone room and continued to where the imp was waiting for us. Once we got there, the imp promptly jumped onto Link's back again, causing him to groan in annoyance. I snickered, thankful that I was too small for her to ride comfortably.

"Eee hee! Awww, did the detour tire you out little wolf?" She asked, thinking that the groan was from exhaustion. I snickered again, this time catching her attention. "Hey! Do you still want me to fill your mouth with sewage water?" She asked, giggling when she saw me stop snickering and shut my mouth firmly. "That's better. By the way... did you notice that all the spirits here are soldiers?" She said mockingly, and then giggled mischievously leaning back on Link. "Where in the world could we be? Eee hee!" She then stopped and looked impatiently at us both just standing there. "You want out of here, right? OK! We're off!" She declared, kicking Link's sides again as we continued forward. _He's gonna have bruises from all the kicking she's doing, _I thought, inwardly cringing as I imagined the pain he must be feeling.

Only after walking a few paces, we came upon the inside of a crumbling tower with stairs going up to our right and water filling up the bottom. "Looks like the only way to go is up," Link said, surprising me. Those were the first words he had said this entire trip so far. _I guess it would be a lot for him to take in, going from being a village boy free from worry, to a beast being ordered around by an imp with danger at every turn. It's not so bad for me since everything around me is new and strange at every turn and this form is oddly comforting to me... _I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _Slow down Willow, one mystery at a time._

"So... does this mean your coming out of your little cocoon of silence over there?" I asked hopefully, wanting for someone else to talk to other than the imp. He looked at me and grinned, receiving one from me as well before we started to run up the crumbling stairs. When I saw the gap in the stairs though I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Yep! I think I've finally gotten over my whole life 180-flip so I should be able to talk to you more now and..." He stopped talking when he realized that I had stopped a ways away from the break in the stairs. "Hey... what's the matter?" He asked giving me a concerned look as he did so. He saw me stare at the gap and then asked, "Are you afraid of heights?"

I shook my head slightly and said in a strangled whisper, "Falling." _I don't care if that imp teases me about it for the rest of my life, I will admit it, _I thought. When I looked into that gap the terror from my dream hit me full force and a building panic that I didn't understand threatened to sweep me away till Link nudged me gently in the shoulder with his snout. I blinked, the panic washing away but the fear still there as I looked at him with wide fearful eyes.

"It's okay to be afraid," Link said reassuringly, looking down at the ground as he did so. _Wait, is Link... blushing? _I looked at him curiously as he continued. "I'm afraid of stuff too, but the one thing that terrifies me is..." I leaned closer so I could hear him whisper, "Spiders." I blinked a couple times before I burst out laughing and fell on my back. "What!" He exclaimed, blushing furiously and glaring at me. "They're scary! With all those legs and their sticky webs... and their pincers! Don't forget the pincers!" I couldn't control myself, it was just too funny. The brave Link who had battled monsters in the woods to save children and ran towards pulsating black walls without a lick of fear was afraid of spiders! Of all things, it just had to be spiders! I calmed myself down and apologized to Link for laughing, after all, tons of people were afraid of spiders he just didn't cross me as one of them. "I'll jump at the same time as you, if that'll make you feel any better," he said as a way of forgiving me.

"Hate to break up your little love fest, but don't we have somewhere we're supposed to be going?" She scolded, causing us to laugh at her remark. "Fine! If you guys think it's _so_ funny then maybe I'll use it all the time," she fumed at us, causing us to laugh even harder. She finally just gave up, kicking Link in the sides and pulling my ear to sober us both up. We took a couple steps back in order to get a running start. I looked at Link nervously, my fear starting to creep back into my mind. He gave me a toothy grin before he took off, causing me to race after him before my fear could stop me dead again. We both jumped at the same time, Link going farther though because of his size. _I'm gonna make it! I'm not gonna fall! _My thoughts gleefully shouted as I flew through the air. My uplifting mood plummeted as I heard a crumbling sound as the stairs under Link's front paws gave away, leaving us to fall. I yowled, which is the equivalent to screaming in my current form, and closed my eyes as I waited for the painful landing that was sure to follow. After a while though, all I heard was a splash and nothing else. "Ugh... What are you doing?!" I heard the imp exclaim disgustedly and decided to open my eyes. I didn't believe what I saw. I was mid-air, my huge ears flapping away, suspending me in the air. _Wow! This is some great survival reflex! _I thought excitedly, steering myself to the other side of the stairs as Link came back up the long way and had to have the imp help him up. The trip continued on pretty much the same after that. Link jumping on ledges with the help of the imp and I using my ears to hover across the gaps. We also had to climb across ropes to get to the other side of the tower at some points. When we finally reached the top of the tower I sighed in relief. _Yay, no more flying,_ I thought, catching my breath. Although it was fun, flying took it's toll on me.

"So... You know where we are yet? Eee hee!" The imp asked, looking up towards an open door in the side of the tower wall. "Well... if you go to the top, you might figure it out! And be quick about it!" She added seeing that I wasn't very energetic at the moment. So we climbed up the ledges and made it to the door at the top.

Right before we went in though, Link stopped me and said," Are you sure you're okay to go on?" I looked at him and nodded. _I mean what could be worse than climbing up a crumbling spiral tower, right? _I followed Link out the door and onto a ledge that overlooked the _whole _area. _We were in the dungeons of a... castle?_ We looked around shocked by the crumbling castle that surrounded us, taking in the worn battlements, shadow kargaroks, and the floating black squares that travelled a path opposite to that of the rain. _What is it with the floating squares? Must be a twilight thing, _I thought, shrugging my shoulders and shuddering from the cold rain that had quickly drenched me head to foot.

"So, we were finally able to get out." The imp said yawning and stretching languidly. "And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?" She said delighted as she looked around at the rain and gloom that was our surroundings. _Yes it's so beautiful out here, _I scoffed. _I can't decide which is more beautiful. The putrid sepia-coloured sky with grey clouds or the beasties that inhabit it. _Link looked like he too would rather see blue skies and birds instead of what faced us currently. "Do you know where this is?" She asked us, looking shocked when we shook our heads to say we didn't. "You STILL don't know? Eee hee hee!" The imp giggled and then suddenly stopped. "Look, there's someone I want to introduce you to... but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it!" She said seriously, pointing to a tower on the opposite side of our current position. Taking this as an unspoken command, Link and I quickly started to make our way to the other side of the castle. _I'm kinda worried about this friend of hers... Knowing this imp, it could be somebody dangerous or even crazy! I just want to get out of this and go back to finding out who I am. Oh well, the sooner we finish this the better, _I thought to myself as we travelled across crumbling battlements and the castle rooftop, all the while fighting off shadow kargaroks. It was easier for me, since I could slash at them with my claws while hovering in the air, which also semi-cured me of my fear of falling since I could fly, but Link had to be careful or else he'd fall off the roof and plummet towards the ground. So I did most of the fighting while Link focused on actually _getting _to the tower. _This better be the right tower or I swear to the goddesses... _I thought as we finally made it to the tower and crawled through the window. _Warm and dry, warm and dry, _I chanted in my head, shivering as the warmth from the torches started to dry my wet fur. I looked over to see Link shaking the water from his fur, much to the imp's displeasure.

"Ugh, why did you have to be a dog! It'll take forever to get rid of this smell!" I giggled and Link smirked at the imp's enraged outburst and started up the stairs. _At least the rain cleaned the sewage water off of us. I wonder who this person is... _I thought as we reached the door and squeezed inside. I noticed right off that it was a bedroom. What tipped me off? Well, you could say that the four-poster bed was a dead giveaway, but other than that it didn't really look much like a bedroom at all. More like a fancier version of the prison cell Link and I were in. _Okay, so why does this prisoner get to be treated like royalty while we don't, _I huffed moodily thinking of how much better a rest I would have gotten in a bed. As I was examining the room I didn't notice a sinister looking figure near the window wearing a black robe that covered them from head to foot. Link did and started growling at it, getting my attention and causing me to move closer to Link and hiss in unison. For some weird reason this caused the imp to giggle, but I could care less at this moment. The figure turned at the sound and gasped at our presence. Whether the gasp was from fear or shock I couldn't tell, but it did spark my curiosity, causing Link and I to stop our respective sounds of warning. Sensing that the figure wasn't going to harm us, we walked towards it cautiously, our curiosity getting the better of us.

"... Midna?!" The figure said, clearly surprised by the party in front of her. We could tell by the voice that it was in fact a she. _Aha! At last! Midna is her name, eh. Well it's better than some of the things _I_ was gonna decide to call her... _As we walked to stand in front of her I realized how huge a wolf Link really was. _Holy crap! I knew Link was big enough to carry a passenger, but really! He's half her size on all four paws! _I got over my initial shock just in time to hear the imp's, no, Midna's response.

"Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honour for me... " She said with mock surprise in her voice, her hand covering her mouth in the same fashion of shock. Link and I shot her glares for her blatant rudeness, I mean, I thought she was a friend of hers. If so, why address her with such distaste? We looked back to the figure in front of us when she started to speak.

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching..." She said faintly, looking at Link with wonder. She then turned to me and gave Midna a questioning look. "And what about this one?"

Midna gave me a thoughtful look and replied. "She was an unexpected find, but she could prove useful in what I need to do. So she can stay, for now." The imp sent me a wicked grin and patted Link on the head before continuing. "And he's not exactly what I had in mind, but... I guess he'll do as well." She shrugged, tapping her chin in thought, nodding as the idea grew to a good one in her mind. The figure the lowered herself closer to the ground so she could be eye-level with Link and I. She studied us from head to toe before noticing our shackles.

"...You were imprisoned?" She asks softly, the disbelief that would normally be so strong in one's voice only a faint whisper of acceptance in hers. She looks at us with downcast eyes, an air of sadness clearly tangible in the air around her."I am sorry." Link and I nodded to her as acceptance of her apology, understanding that it wasn't really her fault.

"Poor things, they have no idea where this is or what's happened..." Midna rudely interjected, putting her hands on her hips and giving her an accusatory glare as she continued. "So, don't you think you should explain to them what you've managed to do? You owe them that much..." She paused, leaning forward as a smug look came across her face. "... Twilight Princess! Eee hee!" Just then, a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky as the realization of what Midna said hit both Link and I.

"Twilight Princess! Does that mean you're the one who did this!" I shrieked moving to pounce at her, however Link stopped me. "What are you doing! She did this!" I exclaimed at him in anger, the disbelief of what he had just done clearly evident on my face.

"Calm down Willow! We don't even know who she is, let alone if she actually did this! Midna also said she had something to explain so lets not just jump to conclusions!" He replied, continuing to stand between us till I had calmed down enough for him to move back. The figure, not being able to understand us, just stood and watched the exchange with sad eyes.

"I see that she does not trust me as much as the wolf... However now you must both listen carefully, whether you trust me or not." She said urgently, looking directly at both Link and I in turn as she started her story. "This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight..." _So it wasn't her that did this, _I thought guiltily, looking down at my paws in shame as she continued. "It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by the creatures who shun the light." She trails off as she places her hands on our heads, her right one glowing. Before I can wonder what she's doing, everything goes black. Not just my sight though, it feels like all my senses have been snuffed out. Preparing to start panicking, I hear her disembodied voice echoing through my mind. "Here, let me show you."

At those words, all my senses rush back full force and I am in what looks like a large throne room. It is large and ornately decorated, but I am distracted by a group of soldiers protecting a young woman in front of the throne. I look around to see many more soldiers in battle stances. _I wonder what- _I am cut off before my thought is finished by a hissing sound as black smoke-like substance races up the centre of the hall, enveloping a number of the guards. Before I know it, creatures like the ones who had captured Link and I are skittering forth from the fog at fast speeds to meet the advancing soldiers. I watch in fascinated horror as the beasts took care of the attacking soldiers one by one, barely getting hurt in the process. After most of the soldiers had been taken care of, a figure in black robes with long sleeves covered in blue green patterns, similar to those that adorned Midna's body, walked forward flanked by two of the creatures, though they looked slightly different. Instead of large, round masks that were made of what I assume was incredibly tough skin, these ones had circular metal plates with symbols etched into them and didn't posses face tendrils like the others did. The figure walked up to the base of the stairs that lead up to the throne and started to speak through his strange, pointy stone mask-helmet thing that kinda resembled a fish. "It is time for you to choose: surrender or die." To get his point across, the creatures started to choke the soldiers that they had in their grasp. "Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule... Life? Or death?!" The soldiers looked towards the woman for orders. _She must be like a princess or something, _I thought, taking a closer look at the woman. She looked nervous and hesitant, but determined as she knew what had to be done. She dropped her sword as the whole world seemed to slow down, the only sound in the room the clank of metal against stone as the sword hit the floor.

The throne room faded around me as the vision changed. I was now outside of the castle, which was now on fire, and standing in the middle of a square full of people. I looked around only to find the light changing and the familiar black squares that inhabited the twilight start to rise from the ground. The people around me were enveloped in a bright light before it dissipated leaving only the teal flames that represented humans in the twilight realm. "Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits." The voice said as the scene around me faded to black one more. "Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know is fear... Fear of a nameless evil..." The voice stopped and our normal surroundings faded back into existence.

Feeling overcome by the information I had received, I sat down hard trying to gather my thoughts. _So if she knows all this and speaks about it with such regret and sadness then she must be..._ I thought, suddenly realizing the truth. "That must mean..." I trailed off in wonder at the person before me. Ilia had told me they were governed by a princess, but I never thought I would be able to meet her.

Seeing the wonder in my eyes, Midna giggled. "Well it looks like she's figured it out, although he still remains as clueless as ever," she scoffed tugging Link's ears. Link looked at me questioningly, but I was too awed to give him a response.

Looking down at me the figure said, "Yes, you are correct. Even though the kingdom succumbed to twilight, I still remain its princess..." She pulled back her hood revealing her face, causing Link to stumble backwards in shock, almost causing Midna to fall off. I snickered quietly while the imp glared at Link for almost dislodging her. _I guess he really did have no idea who she was, _I thought while watching Link compose himself from his none-to-discrete reaction. For standing in front of us was none other than Princess Zelda herself. The sorrow on her face for what she had let happen to her people was now clearly evident in the absence of her hood.

"You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it to be quite liveable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" Midna asked, as she crossed her arms behind her head. Link and I shot her incredulous looks of disbelief. Did she really just say that? How could she prefer this to clear blue skies and bright sunny days? _Of course, she's never really been _in _our world. Heck I've barely been in it and I love it already. _

"Midna... This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you." Princess Zelda replied sternly, before donning a suspicious expression as Midna floated up off of Link's back, causing both of us to look up in shock, and turned away from her. "Why is this?"

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!" Midna replied giggling while seemingly sitting on thin air and shrugging. _So those creatures that attacked us were called shadow beasts? Interesting, _I thought turning to look at Link who just shrugged at me in response.

Princess Zelda sighed and addressed all of us. "Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds." Midna floated over and landed on Link none to gently causing him to grunt as she continued urgently. "Leave here, quickly!"

Wasting no time at all, Link and I sprinted out of the room, for once not minding Midna's dictated pace. "So, Midna huh?" I said as we left the room, me smiling seeing as how I had won my little game of 'guess the name'.

Midna gave me a scathing look and retorted, "Quit wasting time! RUN!" We complied, running down the stairs at break-neck speed. Suddenly pulling back on Link's ears and grabbing my tail, she stopped to a dead halt and hushed us both before we could protest. Waiting a couple of seconds we soon figured out why she had stopped us. The door at the base of the staircase opened up, announcing the arrival of the guard. "Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt!" Midna whispered while she and I both desperately looked around for another way out. Spotting the window we had used to get in earlier, I nudged her and pointed up to the window. "Well, well, looks like you're not that useless after all!" She complimented as we got up and through the window just in the nick of time. Setting out into the rain, Midna lead us to the edge of the roof, which I have to say even with my survival reflex, made me a little nervous. "Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now?" As Link and I nodded Midna continued, crossing her arms and tilting backwards while floating. "I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight..." I looked at Link excitedly. We were gonna be human again! Although I would miss the flying, I figured opposable thumbs were a better trade off. "But...are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" Midna asked smugly while sitting up and tapping her chin. Before we could answer, Midna turned around transforming into first a screaming Collin and then a screaming Ilia. We both jumped back as the memory hit us again full force. I looked at Link only to see pain in his blue eyes. Of course he would be in pain, he totally forgot about his friends. I bumped my shoulder into his leg to try and comfort him and he looked down gratefully, but it didn't seem to help him much. "Eee hee! Do you want to save them?" Midna asked from Ilia's lips, still having not changed back yet. "Well, in that case, little Midna will be happy to help you! But... Well, you'd have to be my servant... and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!" I looked at Link fearfully for what he was going to decide upon as Midna changed back into her imp form. Seeing my look to him, Midna put her hands on her hips and said smugly, "Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee!" Without further notice, she broke us apart into twilight squares and sent us up to the sky, sending us to what hopefully would soon be the light of day.

_I hope that was good all in all. Next time I think I'll end with going back to Faron, depending on how long it takes me... __Dying Reader lowering herself back into her coffin till next time. So long!_


	8. Chapter 7-Fighting T & N & S & S

Ohayōgozaimasu! If you don't know what that means you either don't watch anime or you don't know Japanese. Go look it up! *Ahem* Anyways it's nice to talk to you all again. And sorry the entire title doesn't fit so i put the short form with the full title below. Stuck in bed with chicken pox so I thought to myself "Why don't I crank out another chapter for my lovely readers on fanfiction?" And here you have it! The fruits of my labour! Hahahahahahahahahaha! HA! Okay, enough of that let's do reviews! iHaveFishiesSwimmingInMyBelly, yes my mind was like "what the hell" kinda like the Doctor with a chimney on Christmas Eve, but that's a whole nother story entirely :) crkossi, it's nice to hear from you again, I'm afraid of spiders too but oddly enough only when I'm alone, and thanx for the compliment :) Zammie pokemon master, if you liked those character interactions i think you might like these ones better, also i sent you a little message via story let's see if you can find it ;) TheTwilitDragon, yes! she's a remlit got it a little late, but like my motto says better late than never :) Epicness, thanx for the compliment and I raise your winky face with one pacman (:V) Thank you everyone for the lovely comments and thanx to Ragmeister, Harvestmoongal2012, and the return of everything105 from chapter one for their respective favs and/or follows. Also Willow sounds like a certain character we all know and hate during one part in the chapter and another giant cookie to those who can guess who it is! And no hints this time! Also double chocolate chip cookies for all of you. *points magical cookie staff at sky so it starts raining cookies* Ehh, it's easier than baking them. And without further ado, I give you The Last Skychild Chapter 7!

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, just my OC and if I did, I would have made the light spirits talk less(you'll understand soon enough *grimace*)**

Chapter 7: Fighting Tooth and Nail and Sword and Shield

_Ugghh, she's gotta stop doing that or I think I might loose my lunch_, I think to myself as Midna drops us down surprisingly gently into Ordon springs, our little black squares reassembling themselves into us in the water. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and the sky is clear except for the, portal? Yeah, that's what we'll call it, except for the portal we had just come through. I close my eyes and enjoy the wind running through my fur... wait, fur? I look down at myself to discover that I am indeed still a wolf. I look over at Willow who is also realizing that we are both still in our animal forms.

Just then we hear Midna's voice coming out of nowhere. "Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing..." She waits before continuing, no doubt waiting for our rage to build before dropping the bomb we already see coming. "Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former selves... and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be?" She asks mockingly, while Willow is looking around for her and judging by the look on her face it's because she wants to rip her throat out for raising our hopes of being human again. Her search only increases when we hear the imp's disembodied laughter at her own mockery. "Eee hee hee! See you later!" At that last line her voice fades to nothing and the sounds of the spring return to their normal volume.

"I can't believe she tricked us!" Willow yells to the sky, gaining volume as she continues her rant. "And what I can't even believe even more is that I fell for it! I'm too clever to be tricked! Never once in my life have I been tricked and had the trickster live to tell the tale!" She stops suddenly in her mindless ranting to think about what she just said.

"Sooo... never once in your life? How can you know?" I ask cautiously, not knowing what could set her off again. She just sits there quietly not responding to my question. _Dammit, now I've gone and done it. Better fix this fast. _But before I can think of something to say, Willow pounces at me, knocking me over in my relaxed state.

"I REMEMBER SOMETHING! I REMEMBER SOMETHING!" she yells joyously as we scuffle together in the water before she breaks free and starts running around the spring crazily, chanting those same words over and over. Eventually, she tires herself out though and flops down on her side in front of me. _Jeez, she's got a lot of energy for something so small._ I chuckle softly, causing her to look up at me and ask, "So what are we gonna do about this stuck as animals thing? I mean, I could live fine like this, I'm cute, but I would never find out who I am. And Link... you're a wolf. Aren't the villagers around here scared of wolves or something? So you would have to find somewhere else to live." She says worriedly, moving into a sitting position across from me.

"Well, I think we should at least go check on the village. If worse comes to worse, we'll just have to run as fast as we can into the forest and start our new life as monster hunters." I say, nodding matter-of-factly causing Willow to laugh and nod in agreement.

"Monster hunters it is then," she replies giggling, as we make our way towards the gate. "But that's only if no divine intervention steps in, got it?" She asks with mock seriousness and we both laugh. Even though she's acting all happy, I can see her lost past still weighs heavily on her mind. Before I can try and comfort her though, I hear an irritatingly familiar voice.

"So, um, what next?" Midna asks in a hesitant manner that is new for her_. Maybe it's because of the amount of rage Willow displayed earlier, but I doubt it. She probably just wants to keep her slaves working for her so she's being nice for once, _I think to myself as Midna appears from my shadow. However this time she's the same colour as a shadow and semi-transparent as well. "Eee hee hee! Did you think I'd disappeared?" She asked us, and we unfortunately nod yes as she smiles her still visible toothy smirk. "Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you..."she continues before we interrupt her with groans, earning an annoyed look from the imp. "Hey! Just be glad I can't smack you in this form and just listen. Don't think you can just run off and become monster hunters, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight... But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need cooperation of someone FROM the twilight... like me!" She says as we stare at her in disbelief, before continuing smugly. "So you really have no choice but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that... Well, that'll depend on your actions... Because you can never trust words, you know." She said, causing us to choke back coughs of further disbelief. _She _was talking about not trusting _our_ words, that's just rich!

Before we could choke to harshly though, Midna took on a demanding air and got to work. "Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me. You do understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee! So, what do you plan to do? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on! Hurry it up!" Finished with her commands, she went back into my shadow leaving Willow and I shaking our heads in disbelief.

"The only reason we were here for so long was because you couldn't manage to keep your mouth shut." Willow grumbled to herself before looking at me. "Well do you know anyplace we can find a sword or a shield in this area?" She asked me going back into the spring.

"I think Jaggle has a shield at his house and Rusl probably took the sword that was a gift for the royal family back to his house," I replied, wondering why we were going back into the spring when we had to go get a sword and shield.

"Good, you stay here and rest while I go find the shield. It's probably been two days since either of us has eaten or had proper sleep and we know this spring is safe for now, so I'll go get the shield then you can get the sword. Okay then? Okay." Before I have time to argue, she dashes out of the spring and towards the village. _I hope she doesn't get into too much trouble, _I worry as I settle down to get some sleep.

"Hello, Link! Wake up! It's time for you to look for the sword! Link, get up!" I groan in my sleep and turn over. "Hey! C'mon! Can these kids really depend on such a lazy boy? Listen here! Look, I got fooooood!" At that I jump up and eat some of the bread and cheese offered to me by Willow who currently has a shield strapped to her back.

"That can't be very comfortable," I comment to her between mouthfuls as I finish off my meal and stretch the sleep out of my joints.

"No, it's not so hurry up so I can take this thing off!" She exclaims as she cuffs me over the ear and sits down. "It was easy to get this thing, just fly up to the open window, knock it off the wall and come back over here. Although I did have to take care of the stupid guy with the hawk so that took a bit out of me, but overall no harm done." She finishes, yawning and getting ready to sleep. "Good luck with the sword, Link," she mumbles before drifting off to sleep and leaving me with my mission.

Getting the sword was easy. I just waited till Rusl was away from the house in order to dig under it, straight into their living room and steal, no, no, borrow the Ordon sword. Then Midna praised me by saying how _such_ a good dog I am and telling me we were going back to the Twilight. Yay me. I run into the Ordon springs to grab Willow when, all of a sudden, these rock columns drop down from the sky trapping me in a prison with Willow on the other side. I try to go through the poles, but the barrier in between them shocks me and sends me flying back. Willow wakes up and tries to break the barrier but flies back as well, slamming against the wall of the spring and being knocked unconscious. "Willow!" I yell before I hear a disembodied voice that's not Midna.

"Beware... A shadow being... It approaches..." The voice warns before the portal that we had come from in the sky opens up. Only this time the markings are red like when I first saw it after the children were stolen. A creature that I know now to be a shadow beast, falls out and lands on the ground in front of me. My animal instincts kick in as I leap at the creature and latch onto it's face mask with my claws, repeatedly biting the centre portion of it's mask. It throws me of, but I land on my feet and dash to the other side of the creature before it can attack me. I nip at it's legs before I go back and repeat my attack of the face plate once again. It throws it's head back with a wail as I jump off, the shadow beast falling down and exploding into little twilight squares before being sucked back up into the portal, the designs turning blue in the process. The walls fall away and I rush over to see Willow waking up as I help her to her feet.

However before I can ask her if she's alright, the rocks at the top of the small waterfall begin to glow in their strange white light patterns. Before we know it, the whole spring is lit up with blinding with light, even the water beneath our feet is glowing. We close our eyes against the light and hear a high pitched whistling sound before a splash. I open my eyes to see an orb of light rise out of the water and I nudge Willow, who opens her eyes in response. The orb continues to rise, emitting light that slowly starts to form a figure. A pair of horns around the orb. The body of a goat materializing from the horns. A last of all the huge tail forms from the light. The fully completed light-spirit-goat-creature looks at us and, oddly enough, begins to speak. "O brave youths... I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the goddesses. I am Ordona." I bow on my front paws showing respect with Willow following my actions. "The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield. My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts." She pauses as we hear the screams of her brethren having the light ripped out of their ethereal bodies. _This must be from her memories, _I think to myself as the screams fade away and the spirit begins speaking again. "The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight."

"See, _she_ can say netherworld," Willow whispers to me. "Not now Willow," I reply back, shushing her and going back to listening to the light spirit.

"To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land... You, Link." I look down in embarrassment, only to see Willow look away. _She must have been hoping that this was the reason she had been called away from wherever she had lived. Also that this being could tell her her past. _

"Willow it's okay, we'll find out who you are and where you come from. Don't worry, I'll help you." Then Willow looked at me and I saw the barely concealed tears running down her face. She nodded still to overcome with emotion to form words as the spirit continued.

"Do not think I have forgotten about you, Skychild. One who was called from the very clouds to help the chosen hero. You will go to great highs and great lows on the journey to recover your memory as you help the chosen hero, but first know this skychild. The goddesses never intended for you to lose your memory or arrive in the fashion that you did and that everything will become clear in time." Willow looked up at me and beamed , her tears now those of happiness as she figured out more of who she was and where she came from. I smiled back, truly happy for her.

"You both still have not discovered your true power... Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms... Unless... If you were to return to the Faron Woods where you were first transformed... If you were to revive the light spirit... There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being..." At this the spirit started to dissipate, dispersing her light throughout the spring as she disappeared and things returned to normal.

"Well I guess we know where we have to go now," I said as Willow just sat there in awe. "Hellloooo? Anyone home?" I asked waving my paw in front of her face. Nothing. Hmmmmmmmmmmm... "Pounce Attack!" I yelled as I jumped at her, barrelling her over and bringing her back to reality.

"Hey! What was that for!" she shouted indignantly as she got up to chase me around and out of the spring.

"Just waking you up, sleepy head! We have to go to Faron Woods and help the light spirit so we can be human again. Human again!" I started singing as I ran over the bridge that lead to Faron Woods.

"Link, why is it even called Faron Woods?" Willow asked me when we were sitting in front of the wall of twilight.

"Well, it's for our goddess Farore who created all living creatures when hyrule was being created. Each goddess has a place like that. I heard that the province of Eldin, where Death Mountain is, is for the goddess Din who created the earth and that the Lanayru province, where Hyrule Castle is, is for the goddess Naryu who created order. They are the three goddesses that created the Triforce, an item that can grant any wish, and left it here for us. And some say that there's a fourth goddess who protected the triforce and the land. She's not as well known as the big three, so our lake is named after her, Lake Hylia. But I just know this all from books and maps, not from actually being out there in the world. Heck, I've never even been to Hyrule before. That's why I was gonna deliver the package, but I guess that was screwed up too, wasn't it?" I finished, realizing that was a lot longer than the actual answer.

I was about to apologize for rambling when Willow quietly chuckled and said, "That's really cool, Link. So we'll both be in new territory and it won't be just me. That'll be nice. I wish I could remember any of my people's history. Who knows, maybe it's the same as yours. I hope so. I like the idea of goddesses running the world. But I think we should go help that light spirit now." I could have sat there all night and told her the history of Hyrule, but she was right we needed to get going. We got up and approached the black wall of twilight.

Just as we were almost nose to nose with it, Midna made her appearance looking at us with unsure eyes. "Hey... Look... The Faron Woods that you know so well... They're now covered in twilight. You might not be able to come back here, but... Do you still want to go?" She asked us, looking at both Willow and I in turn.

"Yes," we both said as Midna nodded and floated through the wall of twilight only to have her hair-hand come back through and grab us forcefully, yanking us none to gently back into the twilight.

_Well surprise! It was in Link's point of view. And maybe a little bit of romance on the way? Naaaa, not yet sorry :( But did you figure that character out yet? Yes? No? Maybe? Don't know? Anyways I plan to end the next one with them going into the forest temple. __Dying Reader lowering herself back into her coffin till next time. So long!_


	9. Chapter 8- Tears of the Light Spirit

Hello everybody! Or at least those who haven't deserted me :'( Anyways... sorry about taking so long to update. I had to really hardcore edit this chapter and I'm also starting a Nightmare Before Christmas fanfic if you want to go check that out. Also, while I'm recommending fanfics, my friend Zammie pokemon master has a story called Polished Hope and if you like LOZ i recommend reading this! It's not a legend of zelda one but the universe is in the same ballpark since it's based off the MMORPG Mabinogi. Now onto the reviews! Zammie pokemon master, lol it kinda does give off that vibe, doesn't it? Miss Ominous, if you don't mind me asking, what makes you so ominous hmmmm? Anywho, I'm glad you understand Willow better and I'm sorry for taking sooooo long to update. And thanks goes out to pandora'ssadcry, MiakaKyle, mayfire21, kaikudo, and PureAngelEyes for their respective favs and follows! Cookies for everyone! *m&m cookies rain down from the sky* And the character Willow sounded like was Navi. Don't believe me? Go back and look at the part where Willow's waking Link up. And now enjoy the long awaited The Last Skychild chapter 8!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, just my OC and if I did, ****I would have made the poes less scary or at least have them not chase you, scary...**

Chapter 8- Tears of the Light Spirit

"So this is Faron Woods, huh. Well it does look like a forest, although I imagine it looks better in daylight." I say to Link as Midna takes her rightful place on Link's back, much to his annoyance though. I look around at the tall grasses and leafy trees that look ethereal in the twilight. "It's actually kinda creepy in this light," I comment as I run to catch up with Link and Midna who have already gone on ahead. As we run over the crest of the rise and into the next section of forest, the stone pillars fall from the sky trapping us inside.

"Dammit, not this again," Link growls as he drops into a battle stance. Before I can ask him what he means, a twilight portal opens up in the sky and drops down three shadow beasts. _So this is what Link was fighting before in the spring while I was unconscious, _I think to myself as I drop into a matching battle stance, Link and I back to back.

"Aww... We're penned in again!" Midna exclaims as the shadow beasts look around to get their bearings. Crossing her arms in disgust, she scoffs, "Pffft! Who do they think they're dealing with? No need to take these little pests on one at a time, right? You guys can take them all at once!" She pauses as she sees the shadow beasts start to slowly advance towards us. "So... You can handle this by yourself, can't you? Good luck! 'Bye!" She calls over her shoulder as she bubbles away, leaving Link and I to deal with the shadow beasts alone.

"Great friend she is," I remark over my shoulder at Link as I move to dodge a swipe from the gnarled hand of a shadow beast. "So... what do we do now?" I ask fearfully as I keep dodging blows.

"First we attack their face plates, that seems to be their weak point. Then we just take 'em down one by one. Don't think about it either, just attack!" Link yells as he latches on to a face plate and starts gouging it out with his teeth, the little shreds of hide floating gently to the ground. _Okay just let my instincts take over, _I think as my mind goes blank. I suddenly jump to the side, avoiding a side swipe from a shadow beast that would have sent me flying. I pounce at it, my yellow eyes glaring as my sharp claws and fangs get to work on the face plate of the second shadow beast. In little time, both Link and I have finished off our shadow beasts and start towards the third one. However before we can get close to it, the shadow beast lets out an ear-piercing screech that sends Link and I to our knees because of our sensitive hearing. When the sound stops ringing in our ears we look up to see the previously dead shadows beasts get up and start towards us once again. _I guess we can't leave one alive or it'll just resurrect the others. But if that's true, then how do we beat them? _Link and I slowly back up until we reach the wall where Midna was taking shelter.

"What's the holdup?" She asks us, clearly exasperated by our lack of knowledge. "If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back. Listen, let me help you out here! Just move like I tell you! When you tell me, I'll hold them down with an energy field so you can kill them okay? Good, now let's hurry! They're coming right at us!" She exclaims, jumping onto Link's back and dodging just in time to avoid the shadow beasts' blows.

"Willow! You take that one over there while Midna and I take on these two. Make sure you finish it off quickly!" Link yells at me while signalling Midna to use the energy field on the two shadow beasts closest to him. I turn to the shadow beast before me and attack it quickly, but not before it scratches me with it's jagged nails leaving three bloody trails on my side. I yowl in pain but take my building rage out on the shadow beast by siding under it's next swipe and jumping up behind it's face plate in order to rip it's throat out. As I jump back before the beast can fall on me, I hear the other two shadow beasts hit the ground on Link's side. They all explode into little twilight squares and fly back into the now blue portal they came from. Still following my instincts, I walk over to one of the hearts that Link ripped from one of the shadow beasts and start eating it. Link looks over at me and realizes what I'm doing. "Willow don't do that! Oh my goddesses, that is nasty!" He tries to hold back the vomit that's coming up his throat. He fails, running to the nearest patch of grass to empty out the contents of his stomach.

"It might look nasty, but it doesn't taste all that bad. Kinda like dried goat meat." I tell him as the wounds on my side heal and close, but it still doesn't improve his state. Midna just stares at him and shakes her head, coming to float by me while Link continues to puke his brains out in the bushes. "I guess he's not used to it, but I guess he'll have to be since this is the only real food we'll be getting in these woods." I say to Midna as I finish off the heart and start on the next one. "By the way, thanks for the help with the shadow beasts. We would have been toast without you." I say, looking up to see her flustered expression at my thanks.

"W-w-well, that's what a master has to do. I have to make sure my pets stay in good shape. And that includes punishing them when they're not following orders!" Midna declared as she took her rightful spot on Link, who had just finished up in the bushes, and kicked his sides. "Onward!" She commanded forcefully as Link and I rolled our eyes and continued on to the spring.

When we reached it, I noticed a faint light floating over the spring. "Hey Link, that's probably the light spirit. Let's go see what it has to tell us!" I said excitedly, racing towards the spring. _I hope it knows more about my past! _

I ran up to it, Link close behind when the spirit started speaking. "...Please... be careful... These woods... have changed... The dark clouds of dusk cover this land... This drape of shadows is called... twilight. In this twilight, those who live in the light... become as mere spirits... It is a place... where dark ones and evil creatures dwell... " It pauses as if trying to collect enough energy to continue with it's speech. "... I... am a spirit... of light... Blue-eyed beast... and green-eyed feline. Look... for my light... Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts... and keep it... in this vessel." At that point a grape/vine kind-of plant thing came out of the water and attached itself to the chain on my collar. _So we put the light _in there_? _I thought in disbelief, looking at the small charm and shrugging. _Probably some kind of magic thing. _"In the shadows of twilight... the dark insects are as... invisible... as normal beings are here... Let me use the last of my power... to reveal the locations of the dark insects... that consumed the light..." That's when my head started throbbing as the spirit put the locations of the lights straight into my head. Let me tell you, boy did it hurt! After it was finished messing around in my head I saw an image of a huge bird flying high in the sky. And just as suddenly as the image had come, it vanished and the spirit started speaking again. "... Find... the insects of darkness... The dark insects... they are the form taken by evil... once it has latched on to... our scattered light..." The voice faded and the light dimmed, signalling us to get to work.

With the newfound knowledge of the forest in my head, I lead Link to the bugs that held the essence of light within them. Most of the were fairly easy to find and kill, the 'tears of light' as I liked to call them once free of their insect host returned to the vessel of light, filling up the orbs on the vine. The only tough ones were the ones we had to cross the sea of gas for. Man, you do NOT want to fall into that purple gas. Just flying above it was bad enough for me. I'd hate to be Link, who had to have Midna help him across and at times he was nose to nose with the stuff. And all the stupid monsters he had to avoid! I mean really! Why are there shadow babas up that high in trees anyways. And that gap with the pendulum log swinging across it! Who even thinks of these things! That doesn't even make any sense!

"Willow, are you sure we're going the right way?" Link asks me as we leave the gas sea and enter a more pleasant, and certainly less gassy clearing. This the second time he's asked me that question and it kinda annoys me how little faith he has in my directional skills.

"Yes Link, we're going the right way. We just have to make it to the top of that rise over there and that's where the last two insects are." I say in an exasperated tone and look back at him as I continue forward. "And just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I have poor directional skills! If that's what you were thinking!" But before he can respond, the stone pillars fall down around us once more, cutting our conversation short.

"Willow! Look out!" Link yells as he barrels me over, pushing me out of the way of a falling shadow beast. _That was a close one,_ I think to myself as Link and I fall back to back preparing for battle. Using the same battle strategy as before, Link and I take down the shadow beasts with little difficulty and only sustain minor injuries from the encounter. And those are no match for the healing properties of, da da DA DA! Monster hearts! Although he doesn't puke this time, Link still refuses to eat the hearts. But he will, he will. Especially when I get fed up with his injuries and decide to force feed them to him against his will! Muahahaha! But after that, we came across a shop that conveniently had red potion just sitting there, in the open. Can you believe it? Lucky for Link, who drank that instead of the monster hearts. I will get you one day Link! Aside from that, I also got to see the cool abandoned temple that Link went to where he saved Talo and the monkey. Heck I even got to _meet_ the monkey, although she couldn't see me so I don't know if that even counts or not. Whatever, we finally got all the tears of light and made our way back to the spring. Upon arriving, the vessel of light flies off my collar and into the spring just as Midna bounds towards the falls and light returns to this land.

"Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight... What's so great about a world of light, anyway?" Midna asks, crossing her legs and sitting in midair. She shrugs and leans back laughing. "Eee hee hee! See you guys later!" She says spinning around and jumping back, disappearing into the falls. Just as she disappears, the light of the spirit starts emanating from the spring, announcing the arrival of the spirit. We close our eyes at the blinding light, before the same whistling sound and splash causes us both to open our eyes again in order to watch the formation of the spirit. As the light orb rises, the body of a monkey materializes, swinging around the orb and sprouting a tail that follows the momentum of the spin, causing it to encircle both the orb and the monkey. _Okay, that was definitely better than Ordona's, _I admit to myself as the monkey starts to talk.

"My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the goddesses, I protect this forest. O brave youths... In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into beasts... That was a sign..." He says, now turning to direct his attention to Link. "It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you... and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form..." He instructs, causing Link to look down and gasp.

Instead of the rag-tag clothing he wore before, he is now wearing a green tunic, with a green cap to match, as well as sturdy brown boots, a cream undershirt and leggings, chain mail, leather bracers, a belt with pouches attached, and the Ordon sword and shield strapped to his back. I gasp as well at the drastic change of apparel that he has gone through. _Now he actually looks like a hero, _I think before my head pounds and I see a picture of a person who looks exactly like Link, clothes and all, except he's riding a giant red bird through the sky. It vanishes quickly though, leaving the headache behind. _If it's gonna be like this every time I remember something, I'm going to have to get really used to headaches, _I think, grimacing as my head continues to pound. Link notices and tries to help me, but I wave him off telling him I'm fine.

"The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods... His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you. Your name is Link. You are the hero chosen by the goddesses." He pauses and turns to me. "And you are the skychild, also chosen by the goddesses, to help the chosen hero with his quest. Brave Link and the one known as Willow... A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice... You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths." And with all his information given, his light dispersed back into the spring from which it had come leaving Link and I to just stand there. In the water. Getting wet. .

While Link was still marvelling at his new clothes, I got **out **of the water and looked to see if I had anything new. Along with my normal black breeches, brown boots, blue shirt and white cape, I also had a layer of chain mail under my shirt, a camisole under that, fingerless leather gloves, and blue earrings like Links. _Great the spirits didn't think we matched enough, so they pierced my ears. Just great, _I thought, just _loving_ their sense of humour. I also had a copy of the Ordon sword and shield on my back as well. _At least that worked out for me_. But all in all, it wasn't too bad. Seeing that Link was still in the water, I called to him, "Hey! Mr. Fancy-pants! Wanna get out of the water so we can go to that ancient temple?"

He looked at me, got this weird smug face on, strutted over and told me, "That's Mr. Fancy-pants _the Hero_ to you!" I started laughing and punched him in the arm causing him to laugh in return as we started walking away from the spring.

However, Midna decided to pop out of Link's shadow and tell us something I'm sure we _desperately _needed to hear. "Well, well... You're the chosen hero and all that, huh? So THAT'S why you turned into that beast! And YOU! Chosen helper, same goes for you! What a shame... I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity... right?" She asked as we just rolled our eyes at her and she laughed her not-so-creepy little laugh. "Eee hee hee! So... What do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple?" I looked to Link and we both nodded. _I mean, if we said no, she'd probably pester us till we went anyway. _"Well isn't that convenient! I was about to head there myself. Hey, look... You want to help your friends, right? The way I see it, maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them..." Midna suggested, although she wasn't fooling me. She just wanted us to go in and probably get her something from inside that temple. Plus she was a sitting duck in the light realm, so she needed us. Link didn't look too convinced either, but went along with it for Midna's sake. "Well, good luck, Mr. Important Hero! Eee hee hee! See you guys later!" She teased as she disappeared back into Link's shadow.

"Sooooooo... deep woods forest temple?" I ask Link. He nods his head in agreement as we make our way towards the tunnel to get the key from the lantern guy in order to even make it to the temple, plus Link had to get lantern oil. Hey! Don't look at me! Two birds one stone! Plus I got a lantern too. So three birds. THREE! Anyways we go unlock the tunnel/cave and go in, lanterns blazing! But Link told me not to waste lantern oil because it's expensive and he had to pay for mine, blah, blah, blah. So now I'm just here slicing away at small evil creatures who happen to cross my path. Yay murder! And sword practice! And hitting two birds with one stone! Yay! People also drop lots of rupees in the grass. I have thirty now. Yay money! By the time we leave that cave I am a seasoned monster slayer and I'm rich. Yay caves! So we leave the cave only to find that the strange purple gas is still flooding the area.

"What do we do now?" I ask Link as we both stand there looking out across the poison fog. As a response, Link pulls out his lantern and starts to head towards the fog. "What are you doing! It's POISON!" I yell at him, waving my arms around for extra effect. Before he can respond, the monkey from before runs from out of nowhere, grabs Link's lantern, puts it on a stick and starts swinging it around, beckoning us to follow her.

"Hey, what's this monkey's problem?" Midna asks popping up from my shadow and scaring me half to death in the process. _What, my shadow now too? I'll have to watch out for that, _I think to myself as Midna continues, now turning to Link who is approaching us. "You idiot! While you were staring off into dreamland, your lantern got stolen! Go get it!" She orders, disappearing back into my shadow.

"Your shadow now too? Well that's new," he comments while going towards the monkey. _Tell me about it,_ I think as I follow him. But when we reach her she runs away a short distance and beckons again. "I think she's trying to lead us through the poison," Link discovers as we follow her all the way through the poison gas on a path that ensures that all of Link's lantern oil will be gone when it is returned to him. When we finally make it to the other side, the monkey drops the empty lantern and runs through the gate. "She didn't have to use _all_ my lantern oil," Link complained as I told him he should have seen it coming and we continued on our way to the temple.

"Willow, do you even know _how_ to properly use a sword?" Link asks me as we stop in the clearing with the shop.

"Wellll... not really, but I mean, how hard can it be?" I shrug my shoulders at him and unsheathe my sword. "You just do something like this..." I say as I swing my sword around uncoordinatedly almost hitting Link in the process. "Right?"

Link sighs and unsheathes his own sword. "Here, let me teach you the basics." We spend the remaining hours of light and early hours of twilight honing my sword skills and shield techniques so I won't need Link to save and protect me all the time. I really appreciate the effort he's putting in to training me and don't know how I'll ever repay him. After I am deemed trained enough to be able to handle myself, we go to that shop where Link drank the red potion from and buy some more lantern oil and red potion. Also that shop is owned by a bird. With an afro. Who is mean. We gave twenty rupees for the lot and he attacked us calling us cheapskates. We run away from the bird, fearing his beak, only to run into this weird golden wolf. Probably a spirit of some sort, who pounces at us making everything go white.

All I can say is, "Link, you better not have killed us."

_Muhahahaha! Cliffy! And I lied, it's close though. I'll end the next chapter with them getting pulled into eldin twilight._


End file.
